CHAJATTA
by hyoon
Summary: Orang bilang, pertemuan pertama selalu kebetulan. Kau tak percaya takdir, aku pun tidak. Karenanya, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya... Kau, aku, dan perjalanan ini. BL. OOC!Yeol. ChanBaek holiday series
1. Fly to home?

**hyoon©2016**

 **.**

 **My 2nd remake story, with holiday theme yay/?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAJATTA**_

 ** _"Hanya satu yang dapat membuktikan. Kau, aku, dan perjalanan ini!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoyeuuuu~_**

* * *

 ** _DAY 1. Fly to Home?_**

* * *

 _"Na jigeum se~ncihae!..."_

Suara musik berdentum keras keluar dari sebuah headphone. Pemiliknya sedang duduk di atas koper besar berwarna merah, asyik memainkan PSP dengan kepala bergoyang-goyang mengikuti irama. Orang-orang yang lewat melirik penasaran dan berubah mengernyit saat melihat hoodie kebesaran, jeans putih diatas lutut, serta kaos kaki hitam yang jelas-jelas begitu kontras dengan sneakers putih yang dipakainya.

Sang pemilik keanehan itu tak tampak menyadari situasi di sekelilingnya. Ia asyik menendang dan memelintir Lei, lawan Jin― _karakter yang sedang dimainkannya_ ―. Jika berhasil mengalahkan Lei, ia akan mendapat gelar kehormatan baru sebagai seorang _Master_.

"AH!" serunya membuat sepasang suami istri lansia yang kebetulan lewat berjengit kaget. Masih tampak tak sadar, pemuda itu sekarang malah sibuk mengutuki si Jin yang tadi telat menendang dan akhirnya terkapar di balik tulisan game over.

Sambil mendesis sebal, ia mematikan PSP, memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya di pesawat agar bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Ia lantas melirik Levi'snya. Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak ia tiba di terminal keberangkatan internasional Beijing International Capital Airport, tetapi rombongan Together Tour, travel agent yang akan memandunya ke Korea Selatan, belum juga nampak. Pesawat seperempat jam lagi berangkat dan ia masih berada di luar. Hebat.

 _"Zai nali de ren..._ (kemana sih orang-orang)" gumamnya dengan logat cantonese yang kentara, menatap sekeliling yang ramai. Beberapa pemuda bule yang memanggul ransel besar tampak turun dari taksi dan bergegas masuk ke terminal. Ia refleks merapikan poni pirang mengkilatnya, walaupun para pemuda itu bahkan tak sempat melirik.

Ia masih memperhatikan punggung para pemuda itu―berharap bisa satu pesawat dengan mereka dan mengobrol untuk menjajal kemampuan berbahasa Inggrisnya―saat seorang pemuda lain muncul dari belakang dan menabraknya, lebih tepatnya, menabrak PSPnya. Sekarang, benda malang itu meluncur bebas di lantai terakota, " _Oops, sorry,_ "

Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, sepasang kekasih dengan troli penuh muatan tahu-tahu lewat dan melindas PSP itu.

 **KRAK!**

Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" pekiknya begitu sadar, lantas segera berlari menuju PSPnya. Saat mendapati layar konsol kesayangannya itu retak, seketika pemuda itu merasa nyawanya terbang meninggalkan tubuh.

" _Uuh, sorry, we didn't purpose to.._ " sepasang turis itu beralasan, lantas buru-buru minggat. Pemuda itu tak sempat mengejar mereka, ia masih dalam keadaan _vacuum of soul_.

Pemuda itu mengelus layar benda pipih persegi yang sekarang sudah terbagi dua secara vertikal, lalu coba menyalakannya. Warna aurora sekarang menghiasi layar dan terdengar suara rebek mirip boneka _talking-chuckie_ nya yang tak pernah diganti baterai.

"Jin...," ratapnya masygul, ling-lung.

Belum lama ia meratap, sebuah kartu tahu-tahu muncul tepat di depan matanya. Ia menatap kartu itu dan mencoba membaca tulisannya,

* * *

 _SParkDezign, PT_

 ** _RICHARD PARK_**

 _Principal & Design Director_

 _park_richardatsparkdezigndotca_

 _+121xxxxx2_

* * *

Pemuda itu mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan mantel coklat tua ala Gu Junpyo sedang setengah membungkuk di depannya. Pria itu membuka RayBan yang dikenakan-tampak garis wajah tegas dengan mata besar dan bibir tebal sensual―lantas menggoyangkan kartu yang dijepitnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tersebut.

Walaupun tak mengerti, pemuda itu menerimanya juga.

" _Two weeks later, contact me at that number_ ," ujarnya dengan suara berat khas rapper-rapper lawas yang biasa ia tonton di acara TV _Show Me the Money_ , " _now i'm in hurry to chase the flight_."

Tak terlihat repot-repot menunggu reaksi pemuda dihadapannya, pria itu kembali mengenakan RayBan, bangkit dan menarik kopernya masuk ke antrean. Sang korban sendiri masih melongo sambil berlutut di lantai, sampai akhirnya seorang petugas menyuruhnya minggir karena dianggap menghalangi jalan.

Pemuda bersurai _ash blonde_ itu bangkit dan kembali duduk di kopernya sambil menepuk-nepuk lutu yang kotor. Ia menatap PSPnya yang tampak menyedihkan, lalu beralhi pada kartu nama di tangan kirinya.

"Cih, dasar ahjussi norak jaman sekarang, malam-malam begiini pakai kacamata hitam segala sih." gerutunya sebal teringat gelar sang Master yang hampir dicapainya hangus begitu saja. Ia hampir menyobek kartu nama itu kalau tidak tiba-tiba sadar ia bisa meminta lebih dari sekedar PSP. Ia akan meminta PS4, konsol yang lebih mahal dari PSP butut miliknya. Nyehehehe.

Ia sedang terkekeh sendiri-mengagumi otak bulusnya―saat secara tak sengaja melihat sebuah rombongan yang dipandu seorang pria lewat di dalam terminal. Seketika punggungnya menegak, merasa mengenali sosok pemandu itu.

" _Shushu!_ (Paman)" jeritnya membuat semua orang menatapnya. Semua, kecuali subjek yang ia panggil. Rombongan itu lewat tanpa menengok sedikit pun dan menghilang di balik tembok.

Pemuda itu segera menarik koper masuk ke antrean, menyerobot beberapa orang sekaligus. Petugas pemeriksa paspor menatapnya tak suka, tetapi ia hanya bisa nyengir bersalah. Bisa-bisa ia ditinggal rombongan kalau tak buru-buru menyusul.

Setelah lepas dari pemeriksaan x-ray, ia segera menyeret kopernya untuk mengejar rombongan yang sedang mengantre check-in.

" _Zhoumi shushuuuuu!_ "

Serunya lagi membuat semua orang-sekarang termasuk subjek yang dipanggilnya-menengok. Pemuda itu berlari sekuat tenaga kearah mereka.

" _Oh, Byun Baixian!_ " seru Zhoumi, seorang laki-laki awal empat puluh yang masih tampak bugar. "Kau kemana saja? Kami menunggu dari tadi! Hampir saja ditinggal."

"Aku pun menunggu dari tadii!" pemuda yang ternyata bernama Baixian itu berhenti di depan Zhoumi, lalu berusaha mengambil napas, "aku menunggu sejam!"

" _Zhen de ma_ (masa iya)? Kau menunggu dimana? Kok tidak kelihatan?" Zhoumi masih berseru, sepertinya terbawa suasana. Orang-orang yang lewat mulai menatap kami dan berbisik-bisik.

"Di depan terminal duaa, sesuai itinerary!" balas Baixian, masih dengan napas terengah dan nada tinggi.

"Di depan? Kami semua menunggu di dalam!," seru Zhoumi, membuat Baixian melongo, "ada di itinerary!"

Baixian segera mengaduk ransel dan menarik secarik kertas HVS kumal yang terlipat delapan, lalu membukanya tak sabar.

* * *

 ** _DAY ONE_**

 ** _Berkumpul di dalam terminal 2 BICA pada pukul 20.30._**

* * *

Baixian menelan ludah, merasa sangat bodoh karena tak membaca itinerary tahun ini dengan seksama. "Tahun lalu kayaknya di depan terminal deh, shu?" Baixian mencoba-coba.

"Memang, tapi tahun lalu kita ditegur oleh petugas, jadi tahun ini dipindah ke dalam. Peserta tour kali ini lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin Xian-ah."

Baixian mengangguk-angguk konyol sendiri.

"Mana ditelepon dari tadi nggak diangkat-angkat," keluh Zhoumi lagi, mendengus ke arah pemuda sembrono di hadapannya yang hanya bisa nyengir bersalah. Baixian segera merogoh ponsel dari saku hoodie, lantas meringis saat menemukan lima belas panggilan tak terjawab dari Zhoumi. Salahkan si alot Lei yang susah sekali ditaklukan hingga tak sadar Zhoumi menelponnya.

" _Baoqian~_ (maaf) ehehe " Baixian mengeluarkan pose V sign sok imutnya membuat Zhoumi melirik malas headphone besar yang terkalung di leher Baixian, sumber keladi.

" _Jiben.. Meiguanxi_ (dasar.. ya sudah), yang penting belum ketinggalan." katanya maklum.

Baixian melipat kertas itinerary dan menyurukkannya sembarangan ke dalam ransel sebelum menarik koper menuju barisan antrean, bergabung dengan peserta tour lainnya. Rombongan Together Tour sudah membentuk antrean sepanjang lima meter dengan berbagai barang bawaan, tetapi tidak ada yang sebesar koper merah miliknya. Diiringi tatapan sebal beberapa orang karena sudah dibuat menunggu, Baixian mengambil tempat di antrian paling belakang seraya menebar senyum kikuk-yang tentu saja tak berbalas.

Ia sedang memasukkan PSP ke ransel saat merasa mengenali mantel coklat tua yang ada di depannya. Baixian mendongak, rupanya pria RayBan yang tadi.

"AH!" serunya membuat pria RayBan itu menengok sedikit ke belakang. "Ahjussi yang tadi! Ahjussi..." Baixian buru-buru mengaduk ransel untuk mengeluarkan kartu nama yang pria itu berikan. "Park Richard ahjussi!" Ya, Baixian sengaja mengganti bahasanya menyadari kebangsaan pria super tinggi di hadapannya ini. Mana lagi kalau bukan orang Korea yang menggunakan Park sebagai nama depannya, ditambah lagi mukanya yang tak menunjukkan sedikitpun gen barat seperti turis-turis yang biasa dijumpainya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia fasih berbahasa Korea, asal kalian tahu kalau ia juga menyandang marga Byun di depan nama Cinanya, hasil warisan sang ayah yang murni keturunan negri ginseng tersebut.

Richard mengerinyit tak suka di balik Raybannya, " _Sorry?_ "

Gantian Baixian yang mengerinyit.

 _"Can you speak in English or Chinese? I Can't understand-_ "

Orang ini memang tak berniat menggubrisnya atau memang benar-benar tak mengerti Hangul? Lantas _'Park'_ itu apa...

"Shushu tak ingat? Shushu yang tadi nabrak saya, yang ngerusakin PSP saya!" Baixian mengganti bahasanya lagi, segera mengeluarkan PSP dan mengacungkannya tepat di depan wajah Richard.

Richard menatap PSP rusak yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya, lalu menyingkirkannya dari pandangan. Ia lantas melepas kacamata hitam dan menatap pemuda berisik di depannya itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Bocah korban mode ini pasti hanya berusia tujuh belas tahun saja, atau mungkin kurang. Namun, tetap saja Richard tidak suka dipanggil ' _om_ ' oleh pemuda yang sudah bisa travelling ke luar negeri sendirian. Kesannya teramat sangat konotatif.

"Ya kan, shu?" seru pemuda itu lagi, membuat telinga Richard berdenging. Orang0orang sekarang sudah menatap mereka ingin tahu. Beberapa malah menatap Richard sinis.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, atau semua orang akan menyangka yang tidak-tidak," desis Richard dengan suara rendah yang memang sudah rendah, membuat Baixian segera membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Tapi, shushu memang ngerusakin PSP saya, kan? Ngaku deh, shu..." bisik Baixian, membuat Richard menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

 _"No need to worry, i'll pay._ " Richard lantas menyadari sesuatu, "Ah, berhubung kamu juga ikut rombongan ini, akan saya ganti setelah saya menemukan ATM."

Baixian segera mengangguk senang, dalam otaknya bermunculan konsol baru yang akan menjadi PSPnya. Sementara itu, Richard sudah kembali menatap ke depan, sebisa mungkin tak berurusan lebih jauh dengan remaja labil itu.

Urusannya sendiri sudah cukup banyak.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semua orang selesai mendaftarkan bagasi, Zhoumi memandu mereka menuju ruang tunggu. Sekarang, semuanya sudah sibuk bercengkrama, berkenalan satu sama lain. Baixian sendiri sudah bisa mengingat nama semua peserta tour yang berjumlah dua puluh delapan orang dalam waktu singkat, dan sekarang sibuk dengan playlist iPod.

Secarik kertas kecil tahu-tahu muncul diantara iPod dan matanya. Baixian mendongak dan mendapati Richard sudah ada di hadapannya, menyodorkan sebuah struk dari ATM dengan tampang datar. Baixian jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa gerakan menyodorkan-sesuatu-di-depan-mata-sebelum-bicara adalah signature orang itu.

"Saya sudah transfer lima juta ke rekening yang kau berikan," kata Richard sementara Baixian menerima struk itu dan membacanya. Richard lantas mendesah. " _Expensive like that, such toys only._ "

Baixian sedapat mungkin mengontrol ekspresinya. "Yang mahal itu segala perjuangannya, shu.. Saya sudah menempuh perjalanan jauh demi menjadi Master dan mencapai tingkat lima di seluruh gedung Tamagotchi, dan itu tidak akan bisa terganti oleh uang sekali pun."

"Terserahlah" gumam Richard, tak ingin tahu lebih jauh. Ia melangkahkan kaki untuk duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Baixian mengawasi gerakan Richard, dan saat yakin pria itu tidak sedang menatapnya balik, ia mulai mengikik tertahan. Dengan uang lima juta ini, ia bisa membeli konsol baru yang lebih spektakuler. Atau, ia bisa membelanjakannya untuk album SNSD baru di Korea nanti.

Ia sama sekali tak sadar kalau dari belakang, Richard memperhatikan punggungnya yang bergerak-gerak.

"Ternyata memang bukan segitu harganya," gumam Richard penuh penyesalan, merasa dijebak. Anak remaja jaman sekarang memang menakutkan.

Tahu-tahu, saku celananya bergetar. Richard mengeluarkan ponsel dan menatap notifikasi e-mail yang masuk. Ia menekan tanda amplop, detik berikutnya muncul sebuah e-mail.

* * *

 _ **From :** kris_wu_ _sparkdezigndotca_

 _ **To :** richard_park_ _sparkdezigndotca_

 _ **Subject :** Orients Cafe design revision_

 _As attached. Should be done by 24th. Come home soon, we miss u already, Yoda._

* * *

Richard menatap e-mail itu untuk beberapa saat, lalu mengehela napas. Supaya bisa ke Korea, ia harus direpotkan oleh deadline ketat selama satu minggu. Belum apa-apa, sekarang salah satu pekerjaannya itu sudah minta revisi. Kalau begini caranya, bisa-bisa RayBan tak akan muat untuk menutupi lingkar hitam di sekeliling matanya.

Sambil mendesah, Richard mengeluarkan iPad dari tas. Kris-sepupu sekaligus project director dari firma arsitektur yang dipimpinnya-seperti tidak bisa melihatnya bahagia. Kris selalu saja mencoba untuk membunuhnya, bahkan dari jaraj jauh. Richard memang menduga dirinya akan tetap bekerja walaupun dalam perjalanan, tapi ia tidak pernah menduga pekerjaan itu datang bahkan sebelum ia naik ke pesawat. Kris memang pandai dalam menyiksa siapapun, bahkan bosnya sendiri.

Richard sedang membuka attachment e-mail tadi ketika sebuah benda pirang mengilat mendadak muncul di depan iPadnya. Richard terlonjak kaget saat menyadari benda tersebut adalah kepala Baixian. Baixian sendiri asyik menatap design 3D di iPad itu.

"Whoaa.. _Jihao!_ " komentarnya membuat Richard mengernyit, "Shushu arsitek hoo?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Richard malah menggeser posisinya ke kursi sebelah, menjauhi pemuda itu. Urusan PSP sudah selesai, harusnya tak ada urusan yang lain.

Baixian sendiri menatap Richard ingin tahu. Ia sedang merasa sangat bersemangat. Hari ini, ia akan terbang ke Korea lagi, rumahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti tergelitik dan membuatnya tak bisa diam. Rasanya, ia ingin menyapa siapa saja termasuk pria di sampingnya ini.

"Kita dipanggil sama Zhoumi shushu lho," ujar Baixian lagi, membuat Richard akhirnya menoleh. Zhoumi memang sudah melambai-lambai di tengah kerumunan peserta tour.

Richard melirik Baixian yang nyengir lebar, lalu menghela napas. Setelah memasukkan kembali iPad ke tas, Richard bangkit dan melangkah ke arah rombongan, tanpa bermaksud mengikuti pemuda itu.

"Yak, sekarang saya akan mengabsen peserta tour. Berhubung rombongan kita kali ini agak besar, saya ingin membagi kelompok sesuai dengan tempat duduk di pesawat. Nanti, siapa pun yang ada di sebelah anda, itu adalah pasangan anda selama tour." Zhoumi menjelaskan sementara semua peserta mengangguk-angguk paham. "Dan, selama tour, diharapkan anda dan pasangan selalu saling mengawasi satu sama lain. Ini untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Richard segera mengerling Baixian setelah Zhoumi selesai bicara. Entah mengapa, ia punya firasat buruk soal ini. Richard bersedia menyumbangkan iPadnya kepada siapa pun yang membutuhkan asal ia tidak satu tempat duduk dengan bocah berisik ini.

Dan, ia serius.

.

.

.

.

Ipad Richard tetap menjadi miliknya, Firasatnya sama sekali terbukti. Sekarang, bocah berisik itu sedang memasukkan ransel ke bagasi tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Eh, shushu lagi," celetuk Baixian ceria saat menemukan Richard yang sudah lebih dulu duduk. Richard sendiri tak banyak bereaksi. Ia hanya menghela napas sambil membuang pandangan ke luar jendela.

Sambil memperhatikan Richard, Baixian duduk di sampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat, Baixian masih menatapnya, seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Richard sendiri bisa merasakan tatapan itu, tetapi mencoba untuk tak peduli. Ia sama sekali tidak mau memulai percakapan, dan berharap bocah ini juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Uhmm..."

Richard hampir menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat kembali mendengar suara pemuda itu. Richard menoleh, lalu menatap Baixian sebal.

"Boleh tidak, shu, kita..." Baixian menempel-nempelkan kedua telunjuk sambil memasang tampang imut. "...tukeran kursi?"

Tampang Richard berubah datar. "Nggak."

"Kenapa?" rengek Baixian. "Saya ingin lihat _citylight_ , shuu.."

"Begini ya," Richard membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk menatap Baixian serius, "kalau misalnya kita bertukar tempat duduk, lalu terjadi kecelakaan. Seandainya kamu tewas dalam kecelakaan itu, sedangkan saya tidak, yang akan diberitahukan tewas adalah saya dan itu bisa membuat keluarga saya terkena serangan jantung. Saya tidak mau itu terjadi."

Baixian mengerjap beberapa kali, tetapi Richard sudah kembali membuang muka. Menurut Richard, bocah berisik itu harus diberi pelajaran sesekali agar tidak terus-menerus mengganggunya.

"Shu," kata Baixian lagi, membuat Richard nenejankab mata untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menengok dengan enggan, Baixian masih tampak ceria, sama sekali tak terganggu dengan penjelasan sarkas Richard tadi. "Golongan darah shushu pasti A, deh."

Richard mengernyit. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Shushu orangnya serius, sensitif, terus kayaknya introvert gitu," jawab Baixian membuat Richard sedikit menganga.

Tak ada yang pernah menebak golongan darak dan menyimpulkan karakternya dalam sekali percobaan. Bahkan Kris, yang sudah ia kenal selama seumur hidupnya. Dan, bocah yang baru dikenalnya ini, melakukannya.

"Bener kan, shu?" tanya Baixian membuat Richard tersadar.

Richard berdeham, pura-pura tertarik pada katalok yang terselip di tempat duduk. Kalau terus meladeni Baixian, bisa-bisa bocah itu melunjak dan terus berusaha membaca sifatnya.

"Saya paham kok, shu." Baixian menepuk bahu Richard akrab. "Saya punya teman golongan darahnya A, sinisnya sebelas dua belas sama shushu. Tapi, karena saya orangnya ramah dan ceria, jadi saya tak pernah ambil pusing."

Richard menatap Baixian tak percaya, tetapi bocah itu malah balas menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. Tampak tak memedulikan tampang Richard, sekarang ia malah bersenandung sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku hoodie.

Richard baru akan kembali membuang muka saat tak sengaja melihat ponsel pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, ponsel itu hanya iPhone yang sama dengan miliknya, tetapi segala benda berbentuk kepala orang dan boneka yang tergantung di sana membuatnya benar-benar tampak mengerikan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Richard refleks, tidak bermaksud benar-benar bertanya.

"Ini? Hapeku." Baixian menyodorkan ponselnya yang segera mengeluarkan bunyi gemerincing hebat, sementara Richard memfokuskan tatapannya pada kepala-kepala malang yang tergantung disana. Baixian mengikuti pandangannya. "Ah, ini? Ini Kumamon. Kalau yang ini SNSD! Girls' Generation!"

"Girls' Generatiooon, girlband korea itu loh shu, yang membernya ada sembilan! Walaupun sekarang tinggal delapan sih... ***sob*** terkenal banget shu! Sering datang ke Cina juga!" seru Baixian dengan mata berbinar-binar, persis sales yang baru menemukan mangsa.

Richard lantas teringat sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah, seorang di masa lalunya juga pernah menyebut nama girlband itu. Seorang itu juga menyukai girlband tersebut, bahkan sampai menempel poster seukuran peta dunia di kamarnya. Richard ingat pernah mengejeknya karena sembilan orang untuk sebuah band adalah lelucon.

"Membernya cantik-cantik bangett~ Ini aku tunjukkan. Yang ini namanya Taeyeon, leadernya. Dia paling tua tapi baby face, imut banget! Terus ini Sooyoung, si Shikshin. Dipanggil shikshin soalnyablablablablublah..." Baixian terus nyerocos, memperkenalkan masing-masing kepala yang tergantung dengan penuh semangat.

Selama beberapa menit, Richard hanya menatapnya tanpa minat. Pemuda itu masih bersikeras memperkenalkan kesembilan personil SNSD, bahkan sampai menyisipkan trivia.

"Terus ada juga satu subgrup mereka, TTS! TTS yang disini bukan teka-teki silang lho tapi-"

"Kita akan take off, matikan." perintah Richard membuat cerocosan Baixian terhenti.

"Ah! Iya benar." Baixian buru-buru mematikan ponsel dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku hoodie. Detik berikutnya, ia menepuk tangan, seolah teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, shu! Kita tetap bisa lihat lewat iPod, kan?"

"Tak perlu." Richard mengencangkan sabuk pengaman.

"No problemooo. Ini sekalian kuperlihatkan konsernya..." Richard menatap gadis di sampingnya-yang sudah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri- lalu mengehal napas berat. Ternyata, Richard benar-benar sial karena pasangan tournya adalah bocah yang selain berisik, tukang ikut campur, juga seorang korean freak. Yang terakhir inilah tepatnya yang teramat sangat tidak ia sukai. Memang berat mengakui kalau ia pun masih menyandang keturunan tumpah darah Korea dalam dirinya, marganya. Ia bahkan tak menguasai bahasa negara asalnya sendiri itu, dan ini adalah kali pertama baginya menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya sendiri setelah sekian lama menetap di Kanada bersama keluarga besarnya yang terpencar-pencar.

Richard tidak menyukai semua hal tentang Korea. Apa pun, termasuk ide untuk duduk di pesawat ini menuju ke sana. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus menomorduakan ketidaksukaannya dan pergi.

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

* * *

 _Wuannyeoooo~ng kalian!_

 _apa kabarnya yang lagi ujian sekolah tapi masih sempet-sempetnya buka ffn :v_

 _btw makasi lhu udah mampir, makasih juga udah nyempet"in baca C **hajatta** ini._

 _kalo ada yang ngerasa familiar sama cerita ini,, seperti yang digaris bawahi di paling atas, ini ff **remake**_!

 _so for u disclaimers, dldr :3_

 _._

 _Sincerelly,_

 ** _\- 오 세현 -_**


	2. Disturbance

**hyoon©2016**

 **.**

 **My 2nd remake story, with holiday theme yay/?**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHAJATTA**_

 ** _"Hanya satu yang dapat membuktikan. Kau, aku, dan perjalanan ini!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoyeuuuu~_**

* * *

 ** _DAY 2. Disturbance_**

* * *

"Shu."

Baixian menatap Richard lekat-lekat. Richard bergeming dengan mata terpejam. Setelah yakin pria itu tidak sedang berakting, ia menyandarkan punggung dan menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membunuh waktu. PSP-nya rusak, dan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kerusakannya itu malah tidur.

Baixian melirik Levi'snya. Baru satu jam berlalu semenjak pesawat lepas landas, dan itu berarti masih ada enam jam perjalanan lagi. Tidak bisa tidur karena masih terlalu bersemangat, Baixian mengeluarkan iPod, memutuskan untuk menonton video musik lawas, _Fly to Seoul_ nya 2PM dan _Seoul Song_ nya Super Junior-SNSD.

Walaupun sudah pernah ke Seoul, Baixian masih saja terpesona setiap menonton dua video promosi Seoul itu. Persis seperti ide yang digambarkan video itu, Seoul benar-benar sebuah kota yang sangat magis baginya. Berada di kota yang harusnya menjadi rumahnya itu-andai saja kejadian itu tidak menimpa keluarga bahagianya. Dan, seorang Kim Junmyeon membuatnya semakin terhisap ke dalam magisnya kota itu.

Kim Junmyeon. Pria Seoul berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun, seorang native tour guide tampan yang bersahaja. Baixian bertemu dengannya setahun lalu dalam tour yang sama. Ialah yang menjadi alasan utama Baixian berada di pesawat ini. Pria itu diyakininya sebagai penjelmaan pangeran berkuda putih, yang akan membuat hidupnya berakhir bahagia selamanya, seperti di dalam dongeng.

Baixian membuka paspornya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto polaroid yang terselip disana. Fotonya bersama Junmyeon yang diambil setahun lalu di atas dinginnya salju pulau Nami. Saat itu, Baixian berhasil memaksa Junmyeon untuk berbagi muffler―syal wool rajutan―dengannya. Romantisnya melebihi Bae Yongjun dan Choi Jiwoo dalam _Winter Sonata_. Drama tontonan kakak perempuannya dulu.

Mengingat momen indah itu, Baixian terkikik malu. Ia yakin Junmyeon hyung juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Malu dan terharu sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. _Percaya diri lebih baik daripada pesimis kan._

Baixian masih terkikik saat tak sengaja melirik ke arah Richard yang tengah menatapnya sinis. Rupanya, pria itu sudah bangun. Baixian berdeham sementara Richard mengambil botol air minum dan menengguk isinya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Sudah bangun, shu?" tanya Baixian, senang akhirnya punya teman bicara lagi.

"Terbangun," sindir Richard serak, tetapi Jingga sepertinya tidak merasa tersindir.

"Oh begitu," kata Baixian polos, lalu menyodorkan foto tadi. "Tampan tidak, shu?"

Richard menerima foto itu, lalu memperhatikan pria malang yang tercekik muffler di samping Baixian. Tingginya sama seperti Baixian. Dilihat dari kecantikannya, pria dalam foto itu pasti seorang pria Korea. Richard lantas teringat sesuatu yang membuat perutnya mulas. Apa benar kata Kris semua lelaki di Korea cantik.

Richard mengembalikan foto itu. "Pendek."

Mata Baixian segera membelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, tak percaya dengan komentar Richard. Baixian lantas membuang muka. Bibirnya mengerucut, kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada.

Richard menggaruk tengkuk bingung. Sepertinya bocah di sampingnya ini sedang merajuk atau apa.

"Iya, iya, maaf." kata Richard akhirnya, merasa tak enak hati. Sifat inilah yang membuatnya selalu dimarahi Kris saat menerima segala pekerjaan. Kris bilang, ia adalah bos yang sinis, tetapi pada akhirnya selalu mengalah karena tak enak hati.

Baixian tahu-tahu menoleh, air mukanya sudah kembali cerah. "Jadi? Tampan, kan?"

Richard melongo untuk beberapa saat, lalu menghela napas. Pemuda di sampingnya ini benar-benar seperti bunglon.

"Biasa saja. Orang Cina banyak yang jauh lebih tampan."

"Masa? Saya tidak pernah menemukan satu pun," sanggah Baixian membuat Richard menatapnya dengan tatapan kamu-sedang-melihat-satu. Kali ini Baixian sepertinya paham. "Eh, shushu tampan sih..., tapi terlalu tua untuk saya. Saya cuma menoleransi perbedaan umur tiga tahunan."

Richard mengernyit tak suda, tetapi Baixian malah bangkit mengambil ransel dari bagasi. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital berwarna hitam yang digantungi kepala-kepala dan boneka lain. Richard rasanya ingin bunuh diri.

Baixian menyodorkan kamera meriah itu kepada Richard. "Nih Om, lihat deh. Ganteng banget kan? Mirip Siwon, member Super Junior!"

Richard tak punya pilihan lain selain menatap foto-foto yang ditunjukkan Baixian. Daripada ganteng, pria bernama Junmyeon itu memang lebih pantas dibilang cantik. Wajahnya mulus berseri, rambutnya tampak halus menutupi dahi, matanya bulat dan jernih, jauh lebih cantik dari pemuda di sampingnya ini.

Oh apa dia baru saja mengakui bocah di sampingnya ini cantik?

"Aslinya jauh lebih keren, shu," kata Baixian penuh semangat. "Dia alasan saya mengikuti tour ini lagi."

Richard mengernyit. "Dia tour guide kita?"

"Iya!" jawab Baixian, matanya berbinar. "Dia yang akan memandu kita selama di Korea!"

Baixian lantas menerawang dengan wajah bahagia―mungkin membayangkan asyiknya kembali bertemu dengan Junmyeon―jadi Richard menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengeluarkan iPad dari tas. Lebih baik berkutat dengan pekerjaan daripada membuang-buang waktu dengan remaja bocah yang kelewat bersemangat ini.

Tak berapa lama, Baixian sadar dari lamunanya dan mengamati Richard yang sedang menekan-nekan gambar 3D pada tablet pintarnya. Pria itu tampak benar-benar fokus hingga mulutnya mengerucut dan dahinya berkerut. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Baixian juga bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Kalo shushu? Kenapa ikut tour ini?" tanya Baixian penasaran. Jemari jenjang Richard terhenti di udara selama beberapa detik.

"Liburan." jawab Richard pendek, lalu kembali menekan-nekan layar.

Baixian mengangguk-angguk pelan, matanya masih terpaku pada iPad. "Bawa kerjaan begitu?"

Richard menoleh pada Baixian, lalu menatapnya serius. "Saya tidak ingin diganggu."

Baixian mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu mengangguk. Menganggapnya sudah paham, Richard menghela napas dan sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

Belum lama Richard mengoreksi revisi desain, tahu-tahu telinga kanannya mendengar suara berisik. Richard refleks tersentak, menoleh, lalu mendapati Baixian yang ternyata sudah memasang earphone pada telinganya.

"Saya ganti dengan earphone supaya bisa dengar berdua," ucap Baixian penuh perhatian sambil menyelipkan sebelah earphone pada telinganya sendiri, lalu memasukkan headphone ke dalam ransel. "Enak, kan, kerja sambil ditemani lagu."

Mulut Richard sudah separuh terbuka, tetapi Baixian malah asyik bersenandung. Sekarang, Richard seperti sedang mendengar sumpah serapah yang diiringi musik rombeng di telinga kanannya.

Richard tak tahan lagi. "Ah. Bagian mana dari 'saya tidak ingin diganggu' yang kamu tak paham?"

"Saya tak akan mengganggu lagi kok shu, benar deh." Baixian tersenyum manis, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya teracung.

Richard menghela napas. Sepertinya, gadis ini hanya sedang berusaha ramah padanya, tetapi dengan cara yang salah. Kelewat ramah begini membuatnya malah jadi menyebalkan.

Selama beberapa saat, Richard mengawasi Baixian, hanya sekadar memastikan bocah itu tak lagi mengganggunya. Sekarang, pemuda itu tampak tenang membaca katalog. Sepertinya kali ini gadis itu sudah benar-benar paham. Maksudnya, hal apa lagi yang bisa pemuda itu lakukan untuk mengganggunya?

Sambil mengangguk-angguk lega, Richard kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Menurut Kris, klien ingin cafe ini mendapat lebih banyak cahaya...

"Eh iya shu, shushu mau kopi?"

Richard memutar bola mata, lalu membanting punggung ke sandaran tempat duduk. Ia segera merasa kalau perjalanan ini akan menjadi perjalanan paling panjang seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya, tujuh jam perjalanan udara tak pernah membuat mood Richard jelek, tetapi hari ini rekor itu terpecahkan. Richard sampai bertanya-tanya, dosa berat apa yang pernah ia-atau nenek moyangnya-lakukan hingga harus mendapat pasangan tour seberisik Baixian.

Sekarang, penderitaan itu berakhir karena mereka telah tiba di bandara internasional Incheon. Setelah turun dari pesawat dan lolos dari pemeriksaan suhu tubuh, mereka menaiki shuttle yang sangat nyaman menuju bangunan utama bandara lalu bergerak menuju lobi kedatangan selepas pengambilan bagasi.

Richard menatap sebal ke arah Baixian yang berlari-lari riang di antara peserta tour yang takjub, lantas menatap sekeliling. Sebenci-bencinya ia pada Korea, ia harus mengakui bahwa bandara ini memang luar biasa.

Sebelum benar-benar datang, Richard sudah terlebih dahulu mencari informasi soal bandara ini. Bandara ini tidak didesain secara sembarangan. Semua baja kokoh yang menjadi rangka atapnya sama sekali tidak memengaruhi arsietkturnya, justru malah membuatnya tampak futuristik. Pelayanannya juga sangat efisien dan memuaskan. Transportasi menuju Seoul melalui bus, kereta, ataupun taksi sangat mudah diakses. Sarana publik pun sangat lengkap sehingga tempat ini terasa nyaris seperti mal. Yang membedakan hanyalah pesawat yang berlalu lalang.

Walaupun tampil futuristik, Korea tidak melupakan jati dirinya. Haluan garis atap bandara ini menyerupai bentuk kuil tradisional Korea dan di lantai empat, terdapat museum kebudayaan yang berisi macam-macam artefak peninggalan kerajaan Korea beribu-ribu tahun silam.

Akhirnya, Richard bisa membuktikan kecantikan bandara ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Selama ini, seseorang selalu memanas-manasinya, menantangnya untuk bisa mengubah bandara Changi seperti bandara ini. Bandara yang selain luas, ramah lingkungan, juga didesain secara ultra-modern tanpa melupakan jati dirinya. Bandara yang menjadi gerbang selamat datang sekaligus kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Korea.

Richard sedang memperhatikan taman bunga di tengah lobi saat merasakan sesuatu pada kakinya. Ia menunduk dan menemukan sebuah paspor tergeletak di lantai. Ia lantas menatap sekeliling, tetapi para peserta tour tampak sudah jauh di depannya, sibuk berfoto dan mengagumi bandara.

Ia memungut paspor itu, membukanya, lalu mendengus saat melihat foto pemiliknya: Baixian dengan potongan mangkok hitam dan pipi lebih tembam, entah foto zaman apa.

Mendadak senyum di wajah Richard lenyap saat membaca sesuatu pada paspor itu. Seakan tak mempercayai penglihatannya, ia mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu mendekatkan paspor itu pada matanya dan mencoba membaca sekali lagi. Namun, ia tidak salah baca.

"Shu!" Baixian melambai di kejauhan, lalu berlari-lari kecil mendekatinya. "Sedang apa? Terpesona dengan bandara Incheon, hee?"

Richard menatap Baixian penuh selidik. "Kamu... kelahiran 92?"

Baixian balas menatap Richard dengan mata berbinar, lalu mengangguk ceria. "Kok ta-"

Richard menutup paspor Baixian dan menepukkannya pelan pada dahi pemuda itu, memutus kata-katanya.

"Saya tidak ingin dipanggil 'om' oleh orang yang hanya lebih muda tiga tahun dari saya," desis Richard dingin, lalu melangkah melewati Baixian yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Shushu cuma lebih tua tiga tahun dari saya?" pekik Baixian membuat langkah Richard terhenti dan menoleh bengis.

"Jangan. Panggil. Saya. Om."

"Tapi..., shushu seperti sudah berumur tiga puluhan! Oh atau mungkin memang aku yang terlalu awet muda ya? Banyak orang bilang begitu..."

Richard sekarang menatap Baixian sesinis yang ia mampu. Baixian sendiri menekap pipi dengan mata dilebar-lebarkan -bagi Richard tampak sok imut untuk umurnya yang sudah hampir seperempat abad.

"Baixian-ah, Richard-ssi! Ayo, busnya sudah menunggu!" teriak Zhoumi, menyudahi drama saling tatap antara Richard dan Baixian.

Richard melengos, sementara Baixian masih menatapnya dari belakang. Baixian sama sekali tak menyangka pria itu baru berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Segala keriput dan karakter serius itu sangat menipu.

Baixian lantas berpikir. Sedari kemarin, Richard mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Wajah dan perawakannya sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang familiar.

Dahi Baixian mulai kusut, tanda sedang berpikir keras.

"BAIXIAN-AH!"

Baixian terlonjak, lalu segera berlari menyusul rombongan. Ia memutuskan untuk tak peduli soal Richard. Ia sudah berada di Korea Selatan, rumah keduanya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan sampai di Seoul, dan akhirnya bertemu pangeran berkuda putihnya.

 _Junmyeon hyung, Baekki datang~ Kkkkkk._

.

.

.

Baixian menjejakkan bot ke atas salju tipis di luar bandara Incheon, lalu menatap langit pagi yang kelabu. Ia memperhatikan uap air yang berhembus keluar dari mulutnya. Saat ini Korea masih mengalami musim dingin, dan Zhoumi sudah menyuruh semua orang untuk mengenakan mantel dan muffler. Semua orang bergidik kedinginan saat naik ke bus, musim dingin tak pernah terasa sedingin ini di Beijing.

"Xian-ah, tidak dingin?" Zhoumi menatap jeans selutut Baixian. "-2 derajat Celcius lho."

"Nggak kok," jawab Baixian ceria sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Baixian tak akan kalah kalau cuma segini.

Richard yang kebetulan lewat hanya melirik sinis. Sambil merapatkan mantel, ia masuk ke bus yang hangat lalu mencari tempat duduk yang paling belakang dan tersembunyi, trauma duduk bersebelahan dengan seseorang.

Setelah mendapat tempat duduk, Richard melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Langit yang kelabu dan salju yang turun semakin membuatnya tak suka dengan negara ini. Harusnya, ia tidak datang pada saat Korea sedang mengalami musim dingin.

Richard menghela napas. Harusnya, ia datang musim panas dua tahun yang lalu. Sebelum semuanya menjadi rumit.

"Shu!"

Sesuatu merangsek di tempat duduk samping Richard. Richard tak perlu menengok untuk mengtahui siapa pemilik suara cempreng itu. Telinganya sudah cukup mendengar selama tujuh jam.

Baixian sibuk menyamakan arlojinya dengan waktu setempat. "Shushu sudah setel jam belum? Dua jam lebih awal lho bedanya."

Richard menoleh senggit.

"Saya bilang bilang jangan panggil saya 'om'. Kita cuma beda tiga tahun."

Baixian menatap Richard bingung. "Terus saya harus panggil apa?"

 _Tidak usah panggil_ , jawab Richard dalam hati. "Nama saja"

Baixian mengangguk-angguk.

"Terdengar sedikit norak, sih."

" _Sorry?"_

 _"_ Ah bukan. Maksudnya, apa tak ada nama yang lebih mudah? Maksudnya.. Richard itu banyak 'r'-nya, lidah saya bisa kelu kalau harus terus-terusan mengucapkannya.."

 _Siapa juga yang ingin terus-terusan dipanggil olehmu._ "Tidak ada."

"Masa tidak ada? Saya saja punya! Ayah saya orang Cina dan Ibu saya orang Korea, jadi dulu ibu selalu memanggil saya Baekhyun. Lucu kan Baekhyun? Saya bahkan lebih suka anam itu daripada Baixian. Tapi ayah selalu bilang bahwa nama itu jelek dan menyuruhku untuk melupakannya, ckck." Cerita Baixian heboh tanpa diminta.

"Tapi saya bukan orang Korea."

"Lho, terus 'Park' di nama anda itu apa?"

Richard menghela napasnya diam-diam.

"Begini ya, Baekhyun," Jawabnya disertai sedikit penekanan pada kata 'Baekhyun'. "Marga itu mau tak mau harus saya sandang karena itu marga ayah saya. Yang orang Korea itu ayah saya bukan saya, selebihnya saya hanyalah seorang warga berkebangsaan Cina yang hidup di Kanada. Akan lebih norak lagi jika saya menggunakan nama Chanyeol disana-"

"Chanyeol?"

 _Sial, dia keceplosan._

Richard merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati menyisakan Baixian yang sekarang terlanjur berbinar-binar di tempatnya.

"UWAA! Nama Korea anda juga lucuuu~ Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol haha, saya tak ingin berhenti menyebutnya ahahaha. Kebetulan yang keren bisa punya teman tour seperjuangan. Jadi itu sebabnya anda tidak bisa bahasa Korea, Chanyeol-ssi? Tenang saja, anda menemukan orang yang tepat!" Baixian menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga, _hell_ kemampuan berbahasa Koreanya di atas rata-rata _,_ "Arrasseo, berhubung sekarang kita di Korea, mari pakai nama itu! Anda panggil saya Baekhyun, dan saya panggil anda Chanyeol."

Baru saja Richard ingin mengeluarkan kontranya kalau saja Baixian tak segera menambahkan kalimatnya,

"Kalau tak mau ya sudah shushu saja."

"Terserah."

Chanyeol kembali menatap ke luar jendela, mencoba mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sekarang terkekeh-kekeh senang di sampingnya. Kepalanya berdenyut. Ia bisa gila kalau terus-terusan berurusan dengan pemuda itu.

"Tes, tes."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan ke rah Zhoumi yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan bus dengan mic di tangan.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya! Annyeong haseyoo~!"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan berisik sementara chanyeol malah mengorek telinga yang terasa geli.

"Selamat datang di Republik Korea! Bersama Together Tour, kita akan menikmati indahnya alam dan budaya negara ini!"

Chanyeol mendesah begitu Baekhyun bertepuk tangan heboh. Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan semua ini. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di Seoul dan menyelesaikan urusannya. Ini semua salah Kris yang malah memberikannya tiket tour, bukannya tiket pesawat pulang-pergi seperti yang dirinya perintahkan.

"Sekarang, kita baru keluar dari area bandara Incheon dan akan menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih satu jam menuju Seoul. Anda bebas untuk menikmati keindahan alam, atau beristirahat. Karena sesampainya di Seoul, kita akan langsung mengunjungi istana Gyeobok!"

Chanyeol segera menguap. Tentu saja, ia memilih untuk tidur karena tidak dapat melakukannya selama di pesawat tadi. Namun Chanyeol tak akan menghibur diri lagi. Ia tau betul kelinci energizer di sampingnya ini tak akan membiarkannya tidur begitu saja.

Chanyeol melirik tak kentara ke arah Baekhyun, tetapi pemuda itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Menganggap ini kesempatan bagus, Chanyeol segera mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke jendela.

Baru ketika Chanyeol hendak memejamkan mata, ia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia tahu sesuatu akan terjadi, lagi.

"Saya panggil hyung saja boleh?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Apa lagi itu.

"Kalo di Korea, hyung itu panggilan laki-laki buat kakak laki-lakinya," jelas Baekhyun tanpa diminta, berhasil membuat Chanyeol membalik badan.

"Harus berapa kali saya katakan, saya bukan orang Korea," tukas Chanyeol. "jadi jangan panggil saya menggunakan bahasa itu."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. "Kok, sepertinya anda benci Korea, sih? Kalau begitu mengapa ke Korea? Biar bagaimana pun kan ayah anda orang Korea.."

Chanyeol mendesah, tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan ini.

"Pokoknya Chanyeol sudah cukup," sudah _cukup memuakkan._ "kalau bisa tak usah panggil sekalian." Chanyeol mencoba menutup pembicaraan, lalu kembali menghadap jendela.

Selama beberapa saat, Baekhyun terdiam. Mau tak mau, Chanyeol jadi berpikir, apa mungkin Baekhyun tersinggung oleh kata-katanya. Chanyeol memang bisa jadi sinis jika sudah merasa sangat terganggu.

Perlahan, ia menoleh. Ia pikir ia akan melihat Baekhyun kembali merajuk, tetapi pemuda itu malah tengah asyik dengan kamera digitalnya, tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Chanyeol menyesali kekhawatirannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudah jatuh terlelap. Baekhyun sendiri masih sibuk menatap foto-fotonya bersama Junmyeon, dadanya berdebar keras karena terlalu bersemangat. Sebentar lagi, ia akan bertemu pangerannya. Penantian beratnya selama satu tahun akan berakhir. Sebenarnya semuanya tak akan jadi begini sulit kalau saja sang ayah tak terlalu gencar mengisolir Baekhyun dari segala hal yang berbau masa lalunya, termasuk Korea.

Bus sekarang sudah memasuki wilayah Seoul. Baekhyun segera menatap ke luar jendela dan bisa melihat kota yang dipenuhi gedung-gedung pencakar langit berselimut salju tipis.

Tanpa sengaja, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang masih nyenyak dengan kepala menempel kaca jendela. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun merasakan penasaran yang teramat sangat. Baekhyun seperti melihat orang ini sebelumnya di suatu tempat.

Baekhyun lantas memperhatikan wajah tidur Chanyeol baik-baik. Mata besar yang selalu memicing, bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung, dan bibir tebal yang err.. _kissable_ itu benar-benar familier. Rambut hitam yang tipis dan halus pun menambah kemiripannya dengan seseorang. Baekhyun mengernyit, berpikir keras. Apa Baekhyun pernah bertemu dengannya di tempat kerja? Namun ia tidak punya kenalan seorang arsitek...

Iseng, Baekhyun mengeluarkan instax lalu memotret Chanyeol dan menatap hasil polaroid yang keluar. Pria itu tetap membuatnya penasaran. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak punya ide. Siapa gerangan orang yang mirip pria ini?

Bus terkena lampu merah dan berhenti di depan sebuah pusat pertokoan. Tanpa sengaja, Baekhyun melihat sebuah billboard iklan gaun pengantin yang dipasang di atas sebuah gedung. Ah payah, ia jadi kesal sendiri. Model pengantin wanita di iklan itu mirip dengan Mabel Yuan, aktris yang begitu beruntung bisa jadi lawan mainnya Chan Lie gege.

Tahu-tahu jantung Baekhyun terasa mencelos.

Baekhyun melotot menatap Chanyeol, mengucek matanya, menatapnya lagi, beralih pada polaroid di tangannya, begitu terus sampai dirasa tak salah lagi.

"HUAAAA!" pekik Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol segera terbangun. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjap mengantuk, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah menatapnya duluan dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Apa, sih?" gumam Chanyeol dengan suara serak.

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun malah membekap mulut, matanya melotot. Baekhyun tak percaya ini. Bahkan, suara beratnya pun mirip!

"Maldo andwae!" seru Baekhyun lagi, benar-benar tak percaya kalau pria yang selama ini dipikirkannya adalah seorang Chan Lie. Baekhyun memang telah lama menunggu-nunggu rilisnya _So I Married an Antifan_ ―serial drama Cina yang akan menjadi debut Chan Lie, aktor rookie favoritnya―maka dari itu tampangnya terasa sangat familier.

Seketika pikiran seorang Liu Baixian berkecamuk bagaikan ditempa angin topan. Namanya juga mirip! Ada _chan-chan_ nya. Apa mungkin Chanyeol memang Chan Lie yang sedang menyamar? Tapi kalau benar, apa gerangan yang dilakukannya di sini? Bukankah syuting dramanya belum rampung..

Chanyeol sendiri mengernyit. Bahasa apa pun yang tadi Baekhyun gunakan, Chanyeol tidak mau peduli. Ia mau kembali melanjutkan tidur. Ia membalik badan, lantas tanpa sengaja melihat ke luar jendela dan mendapati bahwa mereka sekarang sudah berada di tengah kota. Rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang.

Punggung Chanyeol menegak, matanya mulai berkeliaran. Chanyeol tahu ia tidak akan dengan mudah menemukan orang itu, tetapi tetap saja ia harus berusaha. Mungkin saja orang itu sedang berjalan-jalan di bawah dinginnya Seoul, kita tak pernah tahu.

 _Pencariannya baru dimulai._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

* * *

 _HAAI APA KABAR? /kibar seragam sekolah/_

 _pertama-tama mau ngucapin maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang /.\ baru selesai UN hikseu~_ _dengan kata lain SEKARANG SAYA SUDAH FREE BAHAHAHAH~~_

 _bakal punya lebih banyak waktu buat ngefangirl juseyoo, ME SO HAPPI ULULULULUL_

 _congratz ya buat kalian yang lulus! kalau saya belum tenang karena hasilnya belum keluar, taunya udah seneng-seneng jeblok lagi kkk_

 _._

 ** _THANKS TO MY DEAREST 1ST REVIEWERS; baekhyeol _**_(aaa~ iya infinitely yours.. seneng deh ada yang nyadar. ini novel pertama aku setelah jadi kpopers wakakak) **, , augustxo **(hai juga... agus. BHAKAK MAAP) **,**_ _ **ParkNada**_ , _**jingoo23**_ _(masa sih pendek? ._.)_ , dan _**graCHENious**_.

 _Orang bilang yang pertama bakal selalu di hati lho. Makasih ya kalian!_

 _._

 _Sincerelly,_

 ** _\- 오 세현 -_**


End file.
